A Thousand Years
by Asagi Tsuki
Summary: I have loved you for a thousand years and I will love you for a thousand more


**A Thousand Years**

By: Asagi Tsuki

Pairing: Harry/Draco

Summary: I have loved you for a thousand years and I will love you for a thousand more

Warning: OOCness, non-canon compliant, AU

Disclaimer: obviously, Harry Potter is not written by me. If it were, it would be so lame, that this fandom would be non-existent. And I would be off writing another book instead of fanfics

A/N: so one of my cousins like this song and when we went karaoke-ing she sang this song. It's a sweet song, I suppose, and while it's definitely exaggerated since none of them has waited a thousand years, I decided to give the song a whole new level of meaning :D you'll see what I mean by non-canon compliant and AU.

This takes place in 2999, and let's just imagine that the world in that year is exactly the same as it is now :D

**A Thousand Years**

"Mr. Potter."

A young blond boy turned around when his name was called and stared at his homeroom teacher in confusion. "Yes, Mrs. Clarkson?"

"There is to be a transfer student in our class, another Potter. I think his name is Harry," Mrs. Clarkson said. "As the class president, it is your duty to show him around and help him settle down in this school."

"I understand," the blond said. "Is that all?"

"Yes, that will be all," Mrs. Clarkson said. "Be careful on your way home, Draco. You know you can ask me if you need anything."

Draco stared at the face of his teacher and smiled. There were signs of wrinkles on her forehead already but all in all she didn't look like a fifty-year-old woman. She still looked to be in her middle thirties.

"I know," Draco said. "Thank you, Mrs. Clarkson. I appreciate it very much."

The motherly woman smiled back at Draco and excused herself. Draco stared at the back of the woman who had acted as his pseudo-mother for the last two years as she walked away before turning back to his locker to sort through his books.

"Hey, Draco," a dark-haired girl called as she walked over towards Draco. "Do you want to come have ice cream with us? Blake is treating everyone because he got over ninety in his last physics test."

Draco laughed. "Is it really such a rare thing that it deserves its own celebration?"

The girl grinned at him. "Knowing him, it probably is. So, are you coming or not?"

"Alright, I'll be there," Draco said. "I'll meet you guys after school later. Thanks for telling me, Nancy."

"You're welcome," Nancy replied, patting Draco's shoulder. "I'll see you later then."

This time Draco stood as he stared at the retreating back of his friend. His smile grew wider. He might not have a family like most other people, but at least he had great people who looked after him.

"Ready for our next class?"

Draco turned to see who called him and smiled at his taller friend.

"Sure. Let's go, Thea."

Theadore rolled his eyes but offered to carry Draco's bag with him. "Don't call me that. It makes me feel like a girl."

"You're not one?"

"Shut up. You're more of a girl than me."

"At least my name is manly."

"I'm taller and manlier than you are."

"Shut up, you."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Good morning, class. You have a transfer student among you today, and his name is Harry Potter. Please be nice to him," Mrs. Clarkson said as she stood in front of the class. After she finished speaking, she walked to the door and ushered the new student to walk in.

The female students gasped as they took in the appearance of the new student. He was quite tall, his muscles toned but not bulky, and his hair a messy mop of dark strands, but his eyes were a shade of piercing green and his grin was roguishly charming. He looked much older than a high school student, but it was mostly due to the light, barely there stubble along his jaw and chin, and his set, square jaw.

"Hello, everyone. I'm Harry Potter and I've just moved to this city. Please help me around," he said as he bowed at the class. When he looked up, his gaze caught Draco's and Draco felt his heart skip a beat as that piercing gaze was set on him.

He didn't even realize he was holding his breath until he let it out when Mrs. Clarkson began speaking and Harry returned his attention to the homeroom teacher.

"You can have the seat next to Draco, Mr. Potter. Draco, raise your hand."

Draco obediently raised his hand and fidgeted as Harry walked over to his seat, his gaze trained on Draco. It was so intense that he could feel it even while he wasn't looking.

"Hello, Draco," Harry greeted with a smile. "It's nice to meet you."

"Same to you," Draco replied with a shy smile.

The two returned their attention to their teacher and didn't speak much since. However, when lunch came by, Draco took Harry on a tour around the school to show him where his classes and the facilities were, then they had lunch together.

"I moved here to start anew," Harry said when asked why he moved. "My parents died in an accident, and while I know this is very selfish of me, I don't want to stay in my old place. I don't like the pitying looks they always send me."

Draco nodded in understanding. "It used to be that way with me too," he said. "They're always saying 'Look at Mr. Potter's boy. He's all alone now' and all that, but they never help. I don't care as much now, I have great friends, and Mrs. Clarkson is like a mother to me."

"That's good to know," Harry said with a wide smile. "Maybe with time I will settle down like you too."

"You will, Harry," Draco replied. "I hope you don't mind me calling you by your first name. It's strange since we share the same last name."

Harry's smile turned soft and almost sad that Draco was almost taken aback by the sudden change.

"Yes, I suppose it is," Harry said. "You're a good person, Draco. No wonder you have good people around you."

"You're calling yourself good, Harry?" Draco teased. "How narcissistic of you."

Harry laughed. "Only if you'll have me around."

"Why won't I?" Draco asked incredulously. "It's always good to make new friends. I need study partners too. My friends are sometimes too lazy for their own good."

Harry chuckled, shaking his head in disbelief. "So that's all I'm good for?" he asked. "No matter. I shall be your slave for as long as you'll help me settle down."

"But then you'll forsake me?" Draco asked again, laughing.

"No," Harry replied, but it was said so softly that Draco wasn't sure he was even meant to hear that. "I can never forsake you."

Draco stared at him in confusion, but let it slide. There was something about Harry, but he couldn't quite place a finger on it. He felt like he had seen him somewhere before, but he was sure that the scar on his forehead was hard to forget, so they must have never met.

"Something wrong?" Harry asked.

Draco stared back at him, then smiled and shook his head. "Nothing. Let's get back to class."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Blake, Theadore and Nancy had been wary and suspicious of Harry at first, but they soon warmed up to him when they realized that he had been looking out for Draco too. They heard the story of why he moved to their town and thought that it was good that the two met, so they could help encourage each other whenever they were feeling down since they understood each other best.

"You have really good friends, Draco," Harry commented as he walked Draco back to the small apartment unit he was staying in. Ever since he got to high school he started working part-time and was paying for the rent himself, although he relied on scholarship for his tuition fee.

"I know," Draco replied with a proud smile.

"Well, I'll be going home then," Harry said.

"Alright. Thank you for walking me home," Draco said. "You don't have to, you know."

Harry grinned. "I live upstairs," he said. "Just come around if you need anything."

Draco rolled his eyes. "Alright," he said. "I'll see you tomorrow, Harry."

"Yeah, see you tomorrow."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"You're hopeless at this."

"I've never been good at this. Same as you and cooking."

Draco extended his leg and kicked Harry's side. "One more comment about my cooking and I'm not helping you out with homework."

"Okay, okay, I give," Harry said as he laughed, rubbing his side. "But it's fine. Not everyone likes cooking. Plus, I like cooking for others."

"We should invite Nancy and the others over sometimes," Draco suggested. "They'll like your cooking."

"Sure, why not," Harry replied. "The more, the merrier, yeah?"

"Yeah," Draco agreed, then paused. "But you're still mine so you have to spend most time with me."

Harry sat up as he laughed, then leaned over to press a kiss on Draco's cheek. "As you are mine, Draco, as you are mine."

That night, Draco lay awake in his bed, wondering if Harry had meant it as more than just a teasing.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Is there something you'd like to tell us?" Nancy asked as she leaned forward so her face was directly in front of Draco's.

Draco leaned back against the backrest of his armchair and sighed. "I don't know how to say it," he admitted, and Blake and Theadore leaned forward in interest as well. "It's about Harry."

The three sighed and leaned back.

"What's that supposed to mean!?" Draco protested.

"It's quite obvious, really," Nancy said. "He likes you. A lot. And I really mean _a lot_."

"Yeah, but..." Draco trailed off. "It's just that we're doing really fine and I'd hate to ruin it if things don't turn out as I want them to be."

"And it might sound strange, but I feel like I've seen him before," Draco added. "A long time ago. Silly, huh?"

The three fell silent as they thought it over.

"Draco," it was Theadore who spoke up. "Do you believe in past lives?"

"Are you suggesting that I might have been with him in a past life?" Draco asked, lifting an eyebrow in question.

"Exactly," Theadore answered simply. "The idea is not that farfetched, really. Déjà vu, Draco? It's probably a dream or a past life. We're nearly hitting three millenniums now, and if you believe in reincarnations, then you've had at least fifteen lifetimes before. One of them could be with Potter."

"But isn't it strange that he's reborn with that same scar on his forehead?" Draco wondered.

"He is?" Nancy asked.

"Yeah, I remember seeing him with that scar," Draco admitted. "Ah, I don't know anymore. This is so strange."

"Calm down, Dray," Nancy said, patting his shoulder. "Just let it be, alright? We believe in Potter. He won't turn out like that jerk Carter."

"I hope so," Draco said, slumping in defeat. "But I'm not interested in relationships yet."

"Then that's fine too," Blake said. "He'll wait for you if he really cares."

"Yeah," Draco agreed. "Thanks, guys."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Draco was walking down the street towards the nearest supermarket to do his weekly grocery shopping when he noticed an elderly woman crossing the street and a car speeding towards her. He shouted in surprise, rushing over to pull the woman back so she didn't get hit, but knew that he wouldn't reach her in time.

"No!" he shouted, reaching out towards her, and his jaw dropped when an invisible force pulled her towards him, saving her from the accident.

Everyone was staring at him with similar looks of shock and Harry suddenly appeared beside him.

"Ah!" Draco screamed in surprise. "How—"

"Ssh, I'll explain later," Harry said. He helped the elderly woman up then helped Draco up. He pulled Draco close to him, and as they Disapparated, he cast a large-scale Obliviate to rid the Muggles of their memory of the accidental show of magic.

They appeared in an Apparition point in Diagon Alley and Draco looked around in amazement.

"Where is this? How did we get here?" Draco asked, then stared at Harry pointedly. "Who are you?"

"I'm a wizard," Harry said easily. "And so are you, according to that accidental magic."

"I am?" Draco asked almost disbelievingly.

"This is Diagon Alley, a shopping district for the wizards and witches," Harry said. "Non-magical people are called Muggles. Since your parents are both Muggles, I'm guessing you're one of the Muggleborn wizards. We got here via Apparition."

"Why are we here?" Draco asked.

"I'll tell you all about the Wizarding world, then we'll get your wand," Harry explained. "Normally, you aren't allowed to tell anyone you're a wizard because of the Statute of Secrecy. But it also says that your family has the right to know that you're magical. Since Mrs. Clarkson and your friends are the closest you have to a family, you're allowed to tell them about this."

"This is hard to believe," Draco said.

"Indeed," Harry said with a small smile. "You don't have to believe everything now, Draco. Just know that it is true and that I'll be here to help you."

"But I don't have to stay here, do I?" Draco asked, biting onto his lower lip.

Harry shook his head. "You have a fireplace at your place. I can set up a Floo connection to my place in the Wizarding world so you can go back and forth. You can't practice magic in the vicinity of Muggles."

"A flu connection?"

"No, no. It's Floo. F-l-o-o."

"Oh. I feel silly."

Harry chuckled. "Don't be," he said. "Now come on. We'll grab a quick lunch and then go buy you a wand. And maybe I can persuade you into buying a messenger owl too."

"Yeah, I'd like that," Draco replied. "I've always wanted a pet."

They spent the day talking about the Wizarding world—Draco asking all the questions he had and Harry answering them as best as he could. Afterwards they went to Ollivander's wand shop—it was now run by his descendant, and got Draco a wand. Draco noticed Harry's eyes becoming a little glassy when he picked the hawthorne wand with unicorn hair core, but he wasn't sure why and he didn't ask.

After that, they went to the magical pet shop and Harry helped Draco pick an owl. Then they went back to Draco's apartment via the Floo. Harry took it as an opportunity to teach Draco how to do it. He promised he'd teach Draco how to Apparate too, but later when he could do much more basic spells first.

Although Harry had told him he could, he didn't tell anyone about the newfound magic yet. He wanted himself to truly believe and accept the fact before he told it to anyone else, and Harry respected that. They spent the days travelling back and forth, and Draco proved to be a natural at charms and transfigurations. Harry didn't teach him hexes and other dark magic because he didn't see the need to, although he taught Draco how to cast a Patronus.

Harry nearly cried when Draco's Patronus turned to be a fierce lion. Draco thought of asking him why but decided against it.

They were in second year of high school when Harry moved in. They were now starting their last year, and Draco began wondering whether he would continue to college here, or go to the Wizarding world and get a job there.

Of course, since he hadn't gone through formal schooling and taken the exams, he might not be allowed to get a job, so if he didn't, he planned to return to Muggle England.

Harry offered to help refer Draco for jobs he wanted. One he particularly suggested was a curse breaker at Gringotts. Draco was excellent at charms and defence spells, and he loved to do research. He reminded him of someone he knew a long time ago, and Harry could only shake his head while sighing with an affectionate smile every time Draco would coop himself up in the Black family library.

"What are you reading now?" Harry asked as he walked into the library, a levitated tray with two mugs of hot chocolate trailing behind him.

"The history of this new world," Draco answered, sounding awestruck as he read the pages of the huge tome on his lap. "This world is so fascinating. I don't think I can ever stop reading."

Harry chuckled. "Well, take a break," he said, handing Draco his mug. "Rest your eyes for a bit before you continue reading again. Close your eyes, yes, that's right. Now lean back in your chair. Perfect. Now talk to me."

Draco chuckled. "What should I talk about?"

"Anything you'd like," Harry replied. "What have you read about? How are you doing with your spells?"

"I'm doing good," Draco answered. "I've just read about Hogwarts and its Founders. I'm moving on to the story of the Great Wizarding War now."

Harry tensed up, and he was thankful Draco had his eyes closed.

"It's not interesting," Harry said quickly. "Too much gory details. Don't read about it, Draco."

Draco opened his eyes and stared at Harry questioningly. "Why not? I don't mind gory details."

"Trust me, you don't want to know," Harry insisted. "I've read about it and it still gives me the chill. Please, don't read it."

"Well, alright, I won't read it now," Draco said, closing the tome on his lap. "But one day I will. I'm too curious, Harry."

"Do you want me to narrate the story for you?" Harry offered hopefully.

"No, thanks, I prefer to read it myself," Draco declined. "I'm more of a visual person."

Harry's face fell. "Alright," he said. "Let's go down for dinner now."

Draco stared at Harry in confusion, but he didn't push it. "Alright," he agreed. "Let's go."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Harry had moved into Draco's unit to save costs and time. He wouldn't have to go back and forth between their units if they stayed in the same unit and that way they had more time together. Harry was doing an excellent job teaching him magic, although he was pants at brewing potions.

Draco really shouldn't be surprised when Harry finally asked him out after three long months since they moved in together. However, it didn't make him feel any better when he rejected Harry. He hated seeing the other man so crestfallen and Harry had even disappeared for a week, although he apologized immediately afterwards, saying he didn't want Draco to see him moping about and have his judgment influenced by it.

"I'm really sorry. I shouldn't have left," Harry said apologetically.

"That's right, you shouldn't have left," Draco agreed, glaring at Harry.

"I'm sorry," Harry said, adopting a kicked puppy look that should have looked ridiculous on him, but only served to make him pitiful and hopeful and Draco couldn't say no to such face or he'd feel like he had just killed a puppy.

Never mind that he was more of a cat person. He still wasn't that cruel.

"Fine, I'll forgive you this once. Just make sure it doesn't happen again," Draco said with a slight pout. "Where did you go anyway?"

"I went to my parents' house," Harry said. "I'll take you to see them one day, but not now. The time isn't right."

"Okay," Draco said. "I'm sorry too. It's not that I don't like you. I do. But..."

"But what?" Harry asked, his expression changing from begging and hopeful to positively murderous. "Did someone hurt you?"

"It's nothing," Draco said in surprise when he noticed Harry's expression. "No, really—"

"Draco, don't stand up for the arsehole," Harry said sharply. "It's obvious he's hurt you. Now tell me what he did and I'll deal with him accordingly."

"You don't know him," Draco said as he stared at Harry strangely.

"I have my ways," Harry answered.

For once, Draco actually feared for Carter's life. However, he feared for his life too, so he spilled everything to Harry. It felt good to share the burden with more people, and after the story was finished he felt lighter.

Carter was a friend from junior high. He began courting Draco in their first year of high school and they began dating near the end of the school year. He paraded Draco around everywhere although Draco had protested, saying he was uncomfortable with it. Carter paid no heed to his complaints and began showing his true colour. He was a disrespectful git who spoke ill of Draco's parents and didn't have any manners. He was a loud mouth and a brute. Draco was amazed at how different he was when he courted him, but then found out that it was for a bet with a friend.

Apparently Carter had been after a certain girl for years now and she made a bet that if he managed to become Draco's boyfriend, she would sleep with him. Apparently she had thought it to be an impossible feat.

He had never been as angry with anyone before. It took Blake and Theadore both to restrain him from beating the jerk within an inch of his life and it was Nancy who finished the job, breaking his hand with her heels and threatened him to never come within a mile radius of Draco ever again.

Mrs. Clarkson had had to ask for a lot of favours to not get Draco expelled, but she did it willingly when she heard the full story.

The next day, a pale-faced, trembling Carter approached him, stammered an apology, and begged for forgiveness.

"I know you're the one behind it," Draco said as he walked into Harry's room. "What did you do to him? He wasn't that bad even when we nearly killed him back then."

"I told you I have my ways," Harry replied with a grin.

"Thank you, Harry," Draco said softly as he walked over and sat beside him. "I—"

"I know," Harry cut him off. "Don't feel bad. I'll wait for you, no matter how long it takes. Just know that if you can't find anyone else who will love you, I am here."

"You shouldn't," Draco replied, placing a hand on Harry's knee. "You're a good person, Harry. Surely there would be many who wants to date you."

"Yet the only one I want is you."

"And why is that?"

"Because I love you."

Draco stared at him in disbelief. "We've only known each other for less than a year," he said. "How could you say that?"

"Believe me, I've known you far longer than that," Harry said. "But if you want to wait, I'll wait. I've waited for you for such a long time. A couple of years won't affect me anymore."

"What—" Draco cleared his throat. "What do you mean?"

Harry only smiled at him, leaving him wondering what exactly he had meant.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

The next time Draco found himself alone in the apartment, he opened the history book again, reading from where he left off. He read the part Harry didn't want him to read, knowing that there must be something he was hiding in that section.

He nearly dropped the book when he saw a picture of the proclaimed Savior of the Wizarding World, who won the war a thousand years ago, in 1999.

It was the picture of Harry Potter.

"How could it be?" Draco asked in surprise as he studied the picture. It was Harry, he couldn't be mistaken. Even the scar was the same. "How could he still be alive a thousand years from then?"

"Draco?"

Draco quickly closed the tome and turned to see Harry standing by the doorsill. "Oh, hello, Harry."

Harry watched him and he fidgeted. "I see you've found out about me."

Draco stared at Harry, unsure what to say. The two stared at each other for a minute before Harry looked away, clearing his throat then turned around so his back was to Draco.

"I... that night, I met Death," Harry started. "He gave me a choice. To come back to life but condemned with immortality, staying young while everyone I care for and love grow old and die, or to die."

"As you know, I chose to come back to life," Harry continued. "I told him I have a promise I have to fulfil, and that I can't do it if I'm dead. I suppose Death felt sorry for me, because he agreed to let one person have the same immortality when we're bonded."

"And that person is...?" Draco asked, his hand resting on the thick tome. Somehow, it comforted him to touch the tome.

"That person is the reason why I chose to come back to life. I couldn't care less about the fate of the Wizarding World, but he made me care. That person is the reason I'm here, a thousand years after that incident. That person..."

"...is you," Harry finished, staring at Draco intently. "You are that person, Draco. I died and came back to life for you. I spent my life watching after you. Every time I found you, you were already with someone, and I don't want to get in the way of your happiness. In fact, this is the first time I found you when you weren't in a relationship yet."

Draco stared at Harry in wonder and disbelief. It somehow made sense—why Harry looked way older than he should be, why he didn't want Draco to read the part about the war, and why he kept acting like he knew something big that Draco didn't. But how would he know that Harry was telling the truth and not just making something up?

"_If you love me, Harry, show it by killing the Dark Lord. Free my family. Free _me_."_

Draco's eyes widened as his breath hitched. "I... I said that?" he asked and Harry stared at him curiously. "If you love me, Harry, show it by killing the Dark Lord. Free—"

Draco yelped as Harry tackled him onto the bed, pressing light kisses on his face as droplets of tear fell onto his cheeks.

_Heart beats fast_

_Colours and promises_

_How to be brave_

_How can I love when I'm afraid to fall_

"How dare you leave me, even after saying that," Harry said, finally able to speak the words he had been waiting to say. "Do you know how much time I've spent mourning for you? I've spent hating myself for letting you die?"

Draco watched silently as Harry let his emotions run wild.

"Your parents hated me. Hated me for letting their only child die. I hate myself for allowing that blasted Death Eater to kill you. I hate Death for cursing me with immortality and invincibility, because all I want is to die and follow you."

"I tried committing suicide. I tried everything. Poison, noose, free falling, gun shot, everything malfunctioned and screwed up and I didn't die. It was Death's cruel joke on me. I even tried starving myself for months but still I didn't die."

"Harry—"

"But," Harry said, "just when I was giving up, I saw you. The reincarnated you. I saw you with a young child and your husband, and I knew then that you would be born again into the world. I watched, I befriended you, but left before you could suspect my immortality. I kept watching you until you died, be it of accident or old age, then started looking for you again."

"As I said, this is the first time I saw you when you were still single."

_But watching you stand alone_

_All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow_

_One step closer_

Draco reached up to wrap his arms around Harry's neck and smiled at him. "I love you too, Harry."

Harry gave him a watery smile. He leaned down to press his lips softly against Draco's.

When they pulled apart, Draco stared straight into Harry's eyes.

"Let's get bonded."

_I have died every day waiting for you_

_Darling, don't be afraid_

_I have loved you for a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

The next day, Draco told Mrs. Clarkson, Blake, Theadore and Nancy about how Harry had made a deal with Death and was cursed into immortality, waiting for his time to be with the love of his life. Nancy cried after hearing it and threatened him to let her plan the bonding ceremony together with Mrs. Clarkson. Blake and Theadore would be his best men.

The four cried over the fact that while they aged, Harry and Draco would stay young, but they agreed that if Fate would allow it, they would be reunited again, as Harry had said they had. Apparently they were Pansy, Blaise, and Theodore in one of their past lives, good friends of Draco Malfoy.

"You know what's neat?" Harry asked as he tried to calm Draco's nerves. "You don't have to change your surname anymore."

Draco burst out laughing. "Why would I be the one changing my surname?"

"Because I'm the original Potter," Harry said as he stuck his tongue out and Draco flicked his forehead.

The bonding ceremony was an ancient blood ritual that would tie their souls together, so that as one stayed alive, the other would too, and when one died, the other would follow soon after.

It was a quiet ceremony, witnessed only by the four members of Draco's family, before they proceeded into the wedding ceremony, attended by friends Draco had made during his life.

Mrs. Clarkson walked him to the altar, trying her best to fight the tears that were threatening to spill.

Harry watched as Draco slowly walked towards him with a happy smile.

_And all along I believed that I would find you_

_Time has brought your heart to me_

_I have loved you for a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

Everyone watched as they did the vows. But deep down, Draco knew that even if Harry hadn't spoken the vows, he would still have kept it. After all, he had never once left Draco for someone else, even though Draco had left Harry for someone else many times.

After the wedding ceremony, then came the party. Draco's family came over and congratulated them again. Mrs. Clarkson told Harry to take good care of Draco and Harry agreed. He also promised that whenever possible they would keep in touch.

_Every breath, every hour has come to this_

_One step closer_

For their honeymoon, Harry had finally taken Draco to Godric's Hollow to make good of his promise. They went to pay respects to Harry's parents, then Harry showed Draco the home where they would spend most of their lives in.

"Do you like it?" Harry asked, fidgeting only slightly as he waited for Draco's verdict. He wanted to live in his ancestral house, but if Draco didn't like it, then he would move, because Draco was more important than a house. He was his _home_.

Draco turned to look at Harry, and deciding to put him out of his misery, smiled at him and said, "I love it."

_I have died everyday waiting for you_

_Darling, don't be afraid_

_I have loved you for a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

That night, as they lay together in bed, limbs intertwined, Harry felt truly content for the first time in a really long time. The love and affection he had nurtured for a whole millennium was finally reciprocated. He sighed in contentment and ran his hand through Draco's hair gently.

Draco turned to look at him and smiled fondly. After the fiasco that was Carter, he had written off the possibility of him ever having a happily ever after as a lost cause, yet here he was, with the sweetest man on Earth, someone who had waited for him and ensured his happiness above all, even if he was dying on the inside.

"You sure you won't regret spending eternity with me?" Harry asked, his tone teasing as he caressed Draco's cheek, but there was a hint of insecurity in his eyes.

"Do you have that little faith in me, Harry?" Draco asked back, his tone equally teasing. "It is a little too late to ask that, isn't it? And besides..."

He paused for dramatic effect, and he would never admit this to anyone—well, maybe if Nancy pestered him enough, but he liked watching Harry squirm.

"You've loved me unfailingly for a thousand years," he said softly, leaning forward to press a chaste kiss on Harry's lips. "It is now my turn."

**End Story**

I tried to keep the original casts' names similar to the original ones and some are downright silly xD also, I originally didn't want to include the song lyric in there, but somehow it just fit, so I did. Hopefully it didn't ruin the flow or whatever :P

Also, can I tell you that just like "I Won't Say I'm in Love", the whole reason why I wrote the fic is the last sentence said by Draco *headdesk* I really should start writing from the beginning, not the end.

Hope you enjoyed that :D if you do, do leave a comment coz I'm a comment whore :P

This actually took me years to finish. Believe it or not, I started this when I was still in my home country on hols, after I heard this song for the first time. That was in February (2011!). And I only finished it now :/ truth be told, I was stuck at some points and couldn't get myself to continue. I'm truly the goddess of procrastinating, and you won't believe how glad I am to finally, _finally_ finish this .


End file.
